A Friend Worth Losing
is the second episode of Survivor: Second Chances 2. Challenges Reward Challenge: Boulder Smash The rival tribes must wrestle each other for a boulder-sized rattan ball and must bring it to their tribe's goal. First tribe to two wins the challenge. Reward: Fishing gear and a fishing boat. Winner: Bayon Immunity Challenge: Shoulder the Load Three members (consisting of two men and one woman) from each tribe will have a pole across their shoulders. Each round, weight (20 lbs.) will be added to that pole. The decision about which tribe member gets the weight will be made by the other tribe. When the weight becomes too much to bear, the tribe member will drop the pole and be out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity for their tribe. Winner: Ta Keo Story Night of Day 3 Returning from Tribal Council, Bayon seems saddened by the loss of a player. Ford, however, doesn't seem to mind Donald's absence. Yuno and Ichinose lie out in the moonlight, as they discuss the vote they had orchestrated. Ichinose slips up about her alliance with Mabel, and tells Yuno that she'd rather work with her. Yuno accepts the offer of an alliance, but Ichinose suggests that Mabel is kept along for the ride. Day 4 In the morning of Ta Keo, Marge walks out to gather water. She then thinks to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol, knowing that those would be in play. Marge searches, but doesn't find it. Back at camp, her absence becomes known and people suspect that she is out looking for the idol. Nathaniel begins feeling motivated to play the game. Nearby, he spots Poliwag and goes to speak with her. Nathaniel and Poliwag talk for a bit, as Nathaniel asks Poliwag about potentially working together. Poliwag accepts the deal. Nathaniel then speaks to Luigi along the shore, talking about aligning. Luigi accepts Nathaniel's alliance offer, happily. Sakakibara approaches Marge, and informs her that the tribe is suspicious of her absence. Marge grows concerned, as Sakakibara tells her that he will build stronger connections to gain trust with others to throw off suspicion. Sakakibara talks with Mikasa, as the two of them speak to Poliwag. Poliwag seems interested in aligning, and tells them about her connections with Nathaniel. Rather than being pleased, Sakakibara and Mikasa become worried. At Bayon, Shakespeare and Snoopy do some talking down the beach. Shakespeare brings up how TMA had been badly damaged and must be brought back up. Snoopy claims that now they'll be less suspicious, so they potentially benefit from the first vote. Meanwhile, Boots begins wondering about the idol. He begins to talk with Shaggy about it, who then insists that they search, hoping someone finds it. Boots and Shaggy search for the idol, but neither can seem to find it. Espio gathers fish for the tribe, as Shakespeare and Ichinose look on. Both seem to grow very suspicious of Espio. Espio returns, as Ichinose asks him for his thoughts on the tribe. Espio claims to like the unity and hard-working attitude of the tribe, but grows suspicious of Ichinose's questioning. Day 5 The tribes convene for their next reward challenge. Upon seeing Donald first out, no one has a strong reaction. Luke announces the next challenge. The thought of the reward sounds useful to everyone. Bush sits out for Ta Keo. The tribes were divided into teams of five. The first round was Espio, Ichinose, Shaggy, Shakespeare and Yuno taking on Luigi, Marge, Meat, Nathaniel and Tokaku. The round begins as Meat plows through Ichinose, Shakespeare and Shaggy and takes major control of the ball, while Espio attempts to push it in the other direction. Tokaku and Yuno approach the ball and attempt to force it in their respective directions, but get into yet another wrestling fight as Tokaku pins Yuno. The others for their tribes help Meat and Espio to push the ball to their respective goals. Yuno struggles hard and pulls herself halfway out of Tokaku's grasp, but Tokaku accidentally rips Yuno's bikini top off when tightening her grip. Espio ultimately uses all his strength and pushes the ball to Bayon's goal, scoring the first point for Bayon. The second round division was Boots, Bulbasaur, Ford, Mabel and Snoopy taking on Charmander, Sakakibara, Mikasa, Poliwag and Swiper. As the round begins, Mikasa and Ford began taking leadership and forcing the ball in their directions. Bulbasaur and Poliwag fought it out in the sidelines, trying to knock each other over. Sakakibara took on Boots, while Charmander tackled Mabel. Swiper ran to assist Mikasa, as Snoopy tried to bring him down. Ultimately, Ford's strength shoved Mikasa to the ground as Ford rushed the ball to Bayon's goal, winning the challenge for Bayon. After the challenge, Tokaku apologizes to Yuno while Luke presents Bayon with their reward. Ta Keo goes back to camp empty-handed. At Ta Keo, Bush decides to work on his social abilities further. Alone with Charmander, Luigi and Marge at camp; Bush brought up the idea of forming an alliance. All of them accepted, but all knew they had other alliances to look after. Tokaku and Swiper go out to collect wood, when Swiper commends Tokaku on her strength. She smiles at the compliment, but says it comes from a lot of training. Swiper attempts to bond with Tokaku, but finds her very off-putting. When moving away from camp, Bush begins searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol. After a bit of searching, he stumbles across what looks to be it. He unwraps it, but finds it to be a clue. He discovers that the idol is hidden at the challenge, behind a group of water jugs. Out fishing in the new boat, Ichinose speaks with Mabel and Yuno. She brings up targeting Espio if they are to lose, which Yuno agrees to. Mabel, however, doesn't like the idea. Mabel says that Espio is really cool and a huge benefit to the tribe. Back at camp, Bulbasaur speaks to Ford in front of Boots, Shaggy and Snoopy. Bulbasaur asks Ford about the idol, being suspicious of Ford having it. He claims that he couldn't find it, to which Boots and Shaggy agree to. Snoopy concludes that someone on the tribe must have the idol, since no one can seem to find it anywhere. Day 6 The tribes meet for the challenge, as Luke takes Immunity back from Ta Keo and announces the next challenge. Marge sits out for Ta Keo. The people chosen to bear the weight are Bulbasaur, Snoopy and Yuno for Bayon. Sakakibara, Mikasa and Nathaniel are chosen to bear the weight for Ta Keo. The challenge begins as the carriers go to grab the water. Bush kneels down and searches for the idol. He eventually finds it and snatches it, putting it in his pocket. The challenge goes for some time, as more and more weight is added. Very soon, it becomes too much for Bulbasaur and he drops out of the challenge. Ta Keo leads 3-2. The weight becomes more and more, and the bearers handle it for some time. However, Snoopy grows exhausted and drops out. Ta Keo leads 3-1. Yuno carries the weight, not even considering dropping. It soon becomes too much for Nathaniel, and he drops. Ta Keo still leads 2-1. Sakakibara and Mikasa hold the weight strongly, not looking to drop any time soon. However, after three hours it begins to weigh heavy on Yuno, as she begins dropping. Eventually, Yuno drops out of the challenge. Ta Keo wins Immunity. After Ta Keo wins, Yuno collapses suddenly. Everyone gasps in fear as Luke calls for medical. The medical team arrives and checks on Yuno. Yuno awakens as Luke speaks to her, asking how she's feeling. Yuno begins to tear up, and claims that she gave every single muscle she had in the challenge to win, but still failed. The head of the medical team claims that Yuno collapsed from exhaustion from forcing too much more weight on herself than she can carry, but he claims that she will be alright and can continue on with the game. Yuno is applauded by her tribe members for her effort, as Luke gives Immunity to Ta Keo. Luke tells Bayon that they have another date with him at Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out. At camp, Ichinose immediately talks with Mabel and Yuno in private about voting Espio. Mabel still remains skeptical about the idea. Ichinose and Yuno claim that they'll talk around and get more people to vote with them. Shakespeare reunites the TMA, questioning their thoughts on voting. Ichinose says Espio, to which Shakespeare declines. Shakespeare suggests Boots or Ford, claiming them to be the most silent yet threatening players. However, Snoopy grows tired of Shakespeare's leadership. Snoopy talks to Boots and Ford, telling them about TMA and Shakespeare's plans. He tells them that they need to work together and blindside Shakespeare. Ichinose talks with Bulbasaur and Shaggy about voting Espio, but both are very concerned with the well being of the tribe if Espio is to go. Shakespeare talks with Ford on the beach side, when Ford tells Shakespeare what he heard. Ford said that he doesn't mind the alliance for now, but would be willing to vote Boots. Shakespeare grows concerned of his allies, but Ford doesn't tell him where he got his information. Boots and Snoopy speak to every tribe member, telling them to vote Shakespeare. Shakespeare speaks to every tribe member, telling them to vote Boots. Ichinose speaks to every tribe member, telling them to vote Espio. At Tribal Council, Luke asks who feels safe. Bulbasaur, Ford and Snoopy raise their hands. Everyone is frightened about the vote, and no one mentions any names at Tribal Council. Soon enough, Luke says it is time to vote. After everyone votes, Luke goes to tally the votes. He then asks if anyone wants to play a Hidden Immunity Idol, to which no one stands up. Luke then reads the votes. By a large vote of 6-2-2 between Boots, Espio and Shakespeare; Boots becomes the second person voted out. Espio is shocked to see his name come up twice, not having heard it mentioned once. Shakespeare glares at Snoopy, knowing he voted for him. Luke snuffs Boots' torch, as Boots leaves Tribal Council and the game. Luke mentions how last Tribal Council seemed unified, but there were clear voting blocks this Tribal Council. Bayon grabs their torches and heads back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running